Oops
by JenCollins1
Summary: where Dan almost fuck up their friendship


~ *Oops...?* ~

Dan woke up with terible hangover. He didn't want to open his eyes. His head was trobling. But sun was burning his closed eyes.

Dan growled and opened his eyes.

It was beautiful day outside.

 _At least one good thing._

Dan took his phone from bedside table.

It was 1:28pm already.

He didn't remember around when he come back home or how.

All he remember was that he and Phil went to club together the night befour.

Dan put his phone down and burried his face back into pillow.

He strech his tired body.

He felt so sore.

And he had no idea why.

He turned his head to other side so the sun wouldn't burn his face.

He open his eyes.

And shock took over him.

Phil was sleeping next to him.

 _What the hell?_

Dan turned his body to one side.

Dan looked down under cover seeing he was naked.

And when he looked toward Phil, he saw his friends naked body.

Dan put covers back down.

 _What the fuck actually happened last night?_

 _Did he and Phil...?_

 _No..._

 _Or did they just went to sleep?_

Cuz Dan was sure that they were really really drunk.

Dan watch sleeping Phil for a little moment.

And for a moment he forgot all problems.

He watch how sun played on Phils face. Making Phil even more beautiful.

Little pleased smile was playing on Phils lips saying that he is dreaming something good.

And hell,Dan felt happy here next to Phil.

 _But what will happen when Phil will woke up?_

 _What if he regret all this?_

 _Shit._

Dan sit up and groon in pain.

His ass was on fire.

 _Okay,so i was the bottom. Nice._

Dan murmured in his head.

Dan stand up and put simple home clothes on.

Dan looked at Phil one more time befour leaving his own room.

Dan went to kitchen.

He put his headphones on with music blasting throught them and start making breakfasts for him and Phil.

Dan was in panick about what to do or how to act when Phil will wake up.

Dan was angry at himself about letting it all happen.

 _How the hell did you let this happen? Why the hell you needed to drink so much? Stupid Dan! You ruined everything again! You ruined your friendship with the most important person in your fucked up life!_

Dan screemed at himself in his head.

Dan put his headphones and phone away putting food on the table.

He turned around in time to see when Phil come into room.

His hair was wet that said he had taken a shower. And he looked so damn sexy that Dan bite into his bottom lip to stop himself from staring at Phil.

-good morning!- Phil said in cheerfull tone with big smile on his lips.

\- morming - Dan growled not being in mood.

\- someone is grumpy. -Phil laughed sitting down.

\- i made breakfasts for us. - Dan sit down closing his eyes feeling how sore his ass was.

 _What the fuck did they do with his ass being this sore afterward?_

\- thank you. How did you sleep? - Phil start eating being still in his good mood.

\- like dead. I don't remember any damn thing about last night or how we even got home.-Dan replay eating his food without looking at Phil.

And with that he didn't saw the hurt look in Phils face.

\- o. Yeah. You were pretty drunk, i guess... - Phil trailed off.

\- so how did you sleep? It look like you don't have any hangover and you are in a pretty good mood. - Dan said standing up to get watter.

\- yes. I slept really good. - Phil said finishing his food.

\- that's good cuz i have hangover. I hate them. Next time remind me to actually eat befour getting drunk. - Dan said drinking watter.

\- okay. Um...Dan? - Phil asked being little nervous.

 _How is he suppost to asked Dan if he rember that they had sex last night?_

Phil didn't know how.

-Yes,Phil? - Dan turned around and looked inside his beautiful deep blue eyes.

Phil was nervous. Dan saw that. But hell,Dan was having such panick attack inside himself.

-Do you remember us sleeping in the same bed? - Phil asked.

\- what the hell are you talking about? - Dan laugh - i woke up on the couch. You must be imagining that. - Dan laughed turning around putting his dishes away.

He hoped that he made the right choice.

Phil felt like someone had slaped him in the face.

Dan was laughing at him.

And lieing to Phil.

Phil was drunk just like Dan but he remembered everything clearly as day.

How Dan was making the first move.

How Dan was begging for Phil to fuck him.

How Dan fall asleep in his arms.

He remembered it all.

But now Dan was playing it off.

And that hurt Phil.

It hurt Phil to know that Dan didn't want to admit what happened between them.

Phil turned around and run to his room.

Phil shut door behind him and trow himself in bed.

Tears was streeming down his face.

Face that Dan had kissed just couple hours befour.

And Phil wanted to screem.

It hurt.

He felt like his heart was breaking.

It hurt more than when they hadn't shared such intime thing and when Phil was left with his unspoken love toward Dan.

Phil let it all out into his pillow till he fall asleep.

Dan felt so bad about putting Phil in such a state.

But what Dan could say?

That he felt sore and he was scared about waking naked up next to naked Phil?

His fucking best friend!

Phil was his best friend and Dan didn't want to fuck it up because Phil put so much light into him.

But now Dan felt only worse hearing Phil crying.

Dan hated himself about hurting Phil.

But hell,Dan was simply scared.

Scared about everything.

Dan took deep breaths and slowly opened Phils bedroom door.

Phil was lying in bed on his stomach with his sexy ass in the air.

Couple memories brush inside Dans head.

 _Dan griping that ass while moaning Phils name._

Dan shook his head and took couple steps forward Phils bed but than stoped himself seeing that Phil was asleep.

Dan stand there watching sleeping Phil.

And Dan let memories make their way in his head.

 _ **/flashback/**_

 _Dan was so drunk but so happy._

 _He liked dancing in blasting music._

 _Dancing with Phil presed against his hot body. Dan sudenly felt urge to kiss happy Phil._

 _He pushed Phil against club wall into dark and pressed his lips against Phils. Phil automacaly replay to his kiss putting one arm in Dans curly hair._

 _-lets get home. I want you.-Dan murmured inside kiss._

 _\- i'm in. - Phil let out small laugh._

 _They took taxi to get home._

 _Playing with each other fingers all the way to home._

 _It was hard not to kiss Phil all the way to home but Dan needed to wait._

 _When they step inside house Dan pushed Phil against wall kissing him hungrily._

 _-slow down tiger - Phil laughed answering the kiss._

 _\- why? I have waited so long to get you and now i have the chance to get you. I don't wanna wait. I want to kiss you. I want to mark you. I want to have sex with you, Phil. I want you, Phil. now. Please. - Dan said looking into Phils eyes making Phils heart flutter in happines._

 _\- than lets go to bedroom. - Phil said pecking Dans lips._

 _In less than five minutes they were naked lying in Dans bed._

 _Phil on top of Dan._

 _Dan griped Phils ass while Phil suck and bite his neck._

 _Dan was rock hard just like Phil._

 _-Phil... - Dan moan out trying to push his hips against Phils._

 _\- yes Dan? - Phil said smiling looking into Dans beautiful eyes._

 _\- fuck me. Fuck me now. Fast and hard. Phil please! Please! - Dan cried out in want._

 _Phil sit up on top of Dan._

 _-i will need to grab condoms and lube from my room. - Phil said standing up but Dan grab his arm._

 _\- no need. I have them in my bedside table. - Dan said smirking._

 _\- i didn't know you have any lube. - Phil said smirking and taking Lube out of drawer._

 _\- well i need it when i am plesuring myself. - Dan said sliding his hand over Phils hard member._

 _\- tell me how you plesure yourself, Dan. Tell me. -Phil enjoy Dans fingers sliding over Phils dick in slow motion._

 _\- i give myself hand jobs. And when i feel extra needy i fuck myself with my fingers. - Dan said without shame sitting up and starting to kiss Phils neck._

 _\- what put you into extra needy mood? - Phil asked moaning._

 _\- you. And i always think of you while fingering myself. I let myself think how it would feel if it would be you that plesure me. And it always trow me over edge. - Dan bit on Phils neck making him moan louder._

 _\- i have had done the same while thinking about you - Phil said pushing Dan down._

 _\- just imagine that makes me harder.- Dan growl - just fuck me Lester. -_

 _Phil smiled and start to strech Dan open._

 _It take only couple minutes for Dan to start begging for Phil to fuck him._

 _And Phil couldn't wait any longer._

 _He pushed himself inside Dan._

 _And he give him what he asked. Fast and hard._

 _Dan screemed out Phils name while coming trowing Phil over his edge screeming Dans name._

 _Phil lay down next to Dan trowing used condom in trash can._

 _Dan crawl in Phils arms kissing him._

 _They kissed for moment when Dan sudenly yawned._

 _-oh my Danny is sleepy. - Phil laughed._

 _\- sleepy and pleased.- Dan closed his eyes._

 _\- sleep Dan. I will be hare when you will wake up.- Phil kissed his forhead watching Dan fall asleep._

 _/flashback over./_

 _/present/_

Dan shook his head still watching Phil.

He felt hot.

He looked down and saw that he was hard just from remembering last night.

Dan wanted to leave and relise himself.

He looked down on Phil once again.

And shit, he couldn't just leave.

He needed to feel these pink lips against his own.

Dan slowly crawled inside Phils bed next to Phil.

He bend down and pres his lips against Phils.

And for his suprise Phil answered to his kiss immediatly.

Dan opened his eyes to see that Phil was still asleep.

Dan huf out breath and was ready to stand up when Phil grab his arm.

-don't you dare to just go away after doing what you just did. Again. - Phil opened his eyes.

\- i... i didn't want to hurt you... i was scared Phil... i don't want to ruin our friendship. - Dan looked into Phils eyes.

\- than why are you keep hurting me like this?- there were tears in Phils eyes.

\- shit. I didn't mean to hurt you. - Dan said huging Phil. - please don't cry. -

\- i just want to be with you like last night. Without worrying, without any lines. Just me and you - Phil murmured.

\- than lets be. - Dan said and lean down and kissed Phil.

Phil answered to that presing Dan closer to himself.

-Dan Howell, are you already hard? - Phil asked rising an eyebrow.

\- guilty. - Dan laugh.- i just remember last night and yeah. It made me hard. You are too sexy not to get hard from just imagining having sex with you. -

\- well you don't need to imagine that. We can do that. - Phil said smirking.

\- i'm in! - Dan said rooling on top of Phil.

\- How i love playfull side of you.- Phil said letting his hand throught Dans hair.

\- than i hope you will enjoy these little games i will do with you right now.- Dan said smirking and kissing Phil.

\- i am sure i will love them. - Phil said with smirk on his face.

He felt so good to be back in Dans arms.

Back where his heart was living for years now.

With Dan.


End file.
